User talk:Jak+Daxter Freak
RE: Race Dunno really. They were called Humans before i came on the wiki and honestly, I don't mind what specific race they are. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 12:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Angry OH, Daxter, by the way, you deleted my page about the Gol and Maia mystery. Why?--Jak+Daxter Freak 13:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It was pretty minor and just belongs on the character pages themselves -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 12:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you then un-delete the topic so that i can grab the text i wrote and then let me edit it into Gol and Maia's character page? --Jak+Daxter Freak 13:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) At the climax of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Gol and Maia Acheron are seen sinking into the Dark Eco Silo. Samos mentions that he does not believe that Gol and Maia are dead, and that he thinks they will return. It is rumoured that the silo then found its way into the Precursor Catacombs seen in Jak II and 3. When Veger opened the Catacombs in Jak 3 - and if Gol and Maia's silo did take residence in the Catacombs - then Gol and Maia may return if a future Jak game is set in a location that is built around the Catacombs. There ya go, I can look at deleted pages, so no need to undelete it ;) -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 13:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) --Jak+Daxter Freak 13:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding; Jak1 and Jak 2 Map Comparison This article has no reason to exist; as it is all just speculation. I will delete it later, but feel free to just copy the content to User:Jak+Daxter Freak/Jak 1 and 2 Map Comparison (Yes, exactly that name, that way it shows up in your user namespace). Also, there is nothing that says Light Eco is called White Eco in TPL, so far we only know of Light Eco so we will just keep it like that until ND says something about it. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I already moved it for you. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Gol and Maia say "AH! White Eco! It really does exist!?" So in number 1 it was known as white eco and later known as light eco. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ1OxAKdfhc Go to exactly 3:52, he clearly says "Light Eco, so it does exist!" A few seconds there after, Daxter also says Light Eco. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, although in my playstation game of TPL it says white eco. Maybe two versions were released, who knows.--Jak+Daxter Freak 15:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It is possible, but my PAL TPL game also says Light Eco. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 16:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well i'm off to bed, it's 3:00am over here. Thanks for all your help. Otsell or Not? I wonder if Daxter will ever be turned back in a future Jak game. Probably not, because: 1. Naughty Dog no longer work on the project, the only reason Jak and Daxter: TLF was created was because another company (High Impact Games) wanted to do a spin-off, and are unlikely to make another sequel. 2. Everyone has come to like Daxter as an Otsell, his appearance makes him funnier generally, and gives him more to joke about. Any company that ever would make another Jak game would realise this, and decide not to do it, probably. Although, in my opinion, it would be pretty cool to have Daxter as an elongated ear einstien haircut type person again. They could make a bigger storyline for him, and he could do more of the fighting. Pro's and Con's everywhere...--Jak+Daxter Freak 11:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, just plain no. He does not want to turn back, as seen at the end of Jak 3. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 13:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't out right say it though, he just wanted pants, he didn't actually say "I don't wanna be changed back, gimme some pants instead". But either way makes sense. Rolling, Gone?! I wonder why in Jak and Daxter: TLF they decided not to re-include the rolling button. Any ideas?--Jak+Daxter Freak 06:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Most likely because the PSP has less buttons. Only other guess is that they had no use for it in the gameplay. Final guess is that HIG is just a really lame company. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 06:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) But the game is also made for PS2, not just PSP. But I agree, the game is still brilliant in my opinion, but High Impact didn't follow the storyline as well as they could of, but they made the knew storyline very worthwhile.--Jak+Daxter Freak 07:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) --Jak+Daxter Freak 03:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200912.2/skins/common/images/button_nowiki.png Yes, but having one option for one console without giving it for the other gives bad results, people rage over that. Also, TLF was far from brilliant, the story was pretty meh, none of the weapons were new. Eco powers are fun, and so was the Airship stuff but it really did not felt like J&D at all. Gameplay was very shallow too, oh and the camera sucked really, really bad. Now of course I know it is an opinion, but pretty much any reviewer out there agrees with me TLF is a 7,5/10 at best. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 08:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you in the camera angles and the shallow storyline and that eco is fun and the airship stuff. Weapons are same except for Lobber, which was a mediocre replacement for the peacemaker.--Jak+Daxter Freak 09:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Lobber is the same as the Plasmite RPG (except, less cool) -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 09:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thats weird, including three of the four seperate main gun mods from Jak 3 and then adding only one main gun mod as a whole new weapon. Weird. Although, what are we to expect them to accomnplish. They're no Naughty Dog, and they didn't have Naughty Dog's guidance.--Jak+Daxter Freak 09:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's good that naughty dog is making another game, to re-align the storyline. It's a bugger its only coming out for PS3 only.--Jak+Daxter Freak 10:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If they made it for the PS3 it would increase the market.--Tannerv95 15:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, but its one hell of a disadvantage to everyone who doesnt have a PS3.--Jak+Daxter Freak 01:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) So Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier was a disadvantage for PS3 owners.--Tannerv95 02:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) True, but if Naughty Dog do make Jak PS3 then it will be much better than TLF.--Jak+Daxter Freak 03:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No doubt about it. Nice to meet you by the way.--Tannerv95 02:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Likewise--Jak+Daxter Freak 03:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hello all, YouTube has been disabled to my internet IP adress, and I want to host a video on YouTube so that I can upload it into my Jak and Daxter The PRecursor Legacy Guide. Would any of you be kind enough to upload my video onto your channel so I can upload it into the guide? If you are willing to do so leave your name and e-mail address and I'll e-mail the video file to you. If you feel that I m un-trustworthy and might bombard your computer with spam, I can understand your caution, and I would also understand if you didn't want to volunteer for this. Thanks, Jak+Daxter Freak. Actually I think Morgan84 made a J&D Wiki YouTube account (check his account, email him if possible). Also, there are of course some very easy ways to get rid of whatever goddamn kiddy protection your parents are using (assuming that is why YouTube is blocked). Now of course I should not be responsible for allowing you to disobey your parents rule because you are still a kid , but if someone just decided to, say, send me an e-mail on how to do stuff like this I would be more than happy to help (email is on my userpage). -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 12:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No its no kiddy protection. The kiddy protection my dad put on doesn't work at all. He he he. Anyway, it's because I deleted the account my IP adress was using permanently. So I'll have to use the J&D YouTube Account. If there is one. Thanks for the help. --Jak+Daxter Freak 12:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Just send Morgan an email and lets hope he responds, I am sure he will agree with uploading it. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 12:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. Thanks for the help Dax. --Jak+Daxter Freak 12:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC)